Stupid, cupids arrow!
by cloudylondon
Summary: England always had the best military weapon's in Europe back when he was young. But what if he had an arrow that consists a love potion at the tip of it and a certain frog has it in his grasp now.Of course England couldn't allow that, now could he.
1. Chapter 1

11/04/2011 07:58:00

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Oneshot Fruk

In a far distance on a bright green field with huge pine trees on the side, you can see two little blond boys chasing one another, one boy (very feminine looking) was being chased by a boy two years younger than him

"France, get back here you bloody idiot." The younger screamed with fury in his forest green eyes.

"Non, Cheri!" Replied a snooty boy running away from chibi England.

"You better come back here, or Ill actually turn you into a frog with one of my curses."

"Haha I would like you see you try and turn gorgeous me into a frog. Haha".  
"That's not fair France. Come back here!" By now England was tired from chasing France so much that he could collapse any moment but he kept on going for France took something from him. His bow and arrow. Normally if France ever took one of his weapons it would be his old, rusty weapons. **Ha that stupid Frog doesn't even know a genuine weapon even if it hit on the face. **England smirked at own joke then it turned into a frown. **But why did the hell did he have to steal that arrow out off all the useless arrows that I own. **"Francis comes back here you wanker"! England was freaking because at the tip of the arrow it contain a little bit of love potion. So if one was be slightly pricked by that arrow (because clearly if shot or stabbed by the arrow you would have a high chance of dying) you would fall in love with the first person you see. **Knowing that stupid frog hell make everyone fall in love with him. Just think of all the poor innocent men, women, nations and and even ME! **The very thought made England's face go beet red. "France."

"Tsk why is he freaking out so much over this silly arrow**?" Sure he would chase after me for stealing his weapons but he would eventually give up but now now this is ridiculous, we've been running for about an hour. I just want to faint about right now.** Right up ahead of France he sees a river with a strong current. **Ah this is ridiculous. **France stops in his tracks right in front of the river and turns around to faces the charging England. "England, why don't give up this little game. Were both tired and you can give me this little arrow as gift couldn't you!" "Never!" England using all his energy tackles France right into the river.

Silence. That's all England hears, he sees water and feels the current pulling him down. Although he had all his senses with him his mind however was blank. He was helpless

And he couldn't do anything about it. However the next thing he feels are some hands, around his small body pulling him up out of that horribly silent hellhole.

"Gasp." The sound of rushing water filled England's ear. "Don't worry Angleterre, Ill get you out of here. No matter what". Slowly France was able to swim himself and England back to land where both of them laid on the warmth of the grassy field. A good couple of minutes until the silence was broken with "I don't need to curse you into a frog, your already are frog." When England didn't hear an annoying response from France, he sat up slowly to look at France. There laid a sleeping France with a bow around his shoulder and the arrow,( the one England was trying so hard to retrieve,) was deep in Frances arm. **Oh no! "**France you bloody idiot. Look what you did to yourself." Shaking France so hard until finally bright blue eyes was looking straight at his green forest eyes. "England, your alright, thank god!" France suddenly swoops his arms around him. "Wahl wah, what are you... " "I love you to much, I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt." "What you said you bloody idiot."

Right now i really don't like fanfiction because when i upload this story they took out all the ("). So if anyone had trouble reading this when the characters were talking, am sorry but it's not my fault it's fanfiction. Anyway i changed the story how it should be, so i hope you can understand it this time.

Sorry this one was a long one. Am going to work on the next chapter but it may take a while. Original this was only going to be a one chapter one but this may be turn into 2-chapter story. (Hopefully.)

Oh the part where England was drowning I was using my real life experience when I too was pulled down the river. I tried to describe it how it felt for me but am not that good of an author to describe for people to understand sadly.

Oh p.s. Sorry for the bad French! I don't know any French sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

11/04/2011 17:35:00

"Wah wah, what the bloody hell did you say!" England couldn't help but yell for he was so embarrassed the so-called love confession Francis spoke, that his whole face was hot lava red.

"I said je t'aime, Lapin." France said it as though he always said those words to England every day of his life. "No you don't you bloody idiot." Shoving the French boy away from him. "You've never loved me and never will and the same goes for me." He strutted with last part. " Ha-ha lapin you're so silly." "Am not either! Do you see that arrow in your arm, it has." England noticed how badly France arm was bleeding. "Ah you bleeding, you stupid frog!" Francis eye's shifted to his wounded. "Ah, there is an arrow in my arm." Francis stated it as though there wasn't a deep wound but instead a small harmless bug. "What do you mean, "Oh there's an arrow in my arm." You wanker!" "Well it doesn't hurt at all compared to you denying my undying love for you." "Shut up and stop being such being cheesy. Must be all the damn cheese you French eat." With a frustrated scowl on England's face, he ran to river and bend down to cup his hands together into water. Walked slowly back to Francis with water in his tightly cupped hand and poured it over France's wound. Then he grabbed his small pocketknife from his hip. "This is going to hurt but bear with it." Throughout this whole time, France's was watching Arthur's actions with curiosity and love in his eyes. "Whatever you think is best, Lapin." With annoying sigh leaving England lips, he shakily put the tip of blade in the wound and started to gently pull it slowly out. **Am surprised the coward hasn't start screaming like a girl yet but he will soon. ** Taking a quick peek hoping to see Francis starting to act like drama queen, he found instead a smiling France's, his eyes showing that he found this slightly painful. "Sigh, don't worry I take this out before you can say, "Am a stupid lying Frenchman." " Presiding back to what he started, he finally took out arrow head. "Easy as picking an apple." " I knew you could do it, England. After all no one is as clever as you!" " You really should keep your mouth shut, frog." Arthur once more made another trip to the river, so he could put more water on the open would. Then grabbing the cloth he ripped, he tied the cloth tightly around the wound making sure there was plenty of pressure on it. "Thank you mou leptit lapin." France said before giving a gently kiss on England's forehead. When the Frenchman pulled from the kiss he was excepting to see pissed of angry Englishmen saying every curse he knew by heart towards with a lava red face from all the angry but instead England stood there slightly shaking with tears at the corner of his eye's. "Mou lepitet, what is wrong." "You don't love." He replied each word slowly. "Of course I do mou leptit!" "No, you don't! The France I know could care less about me and rather go behind the bush with some gorgeous person. But not me. No, he could never love the huge eyebrow boy. The only reason why you would kiss is because you're under a love potion and god I would do anything if it would just wear off right now!" Tears started roll down along the side of his cheeks and he started rubbing his eyes hoping that would make the tears stop coming but it only made it worse. He started crying so hard that hiccups were leaving from his mouth. France stood there watching England until he wrapped his arms around his small pulled him along with him to lie down on the grass. "What are you **hiccup** doing you idiot." " I don't know whose this person you've been talking about but if its me I rest assure that right now I love you dearly I would do anything in the world just to be with you right now. So why don't we calm down and lay down here and take a nice little nap and hopefully when you wake, then you'll see that ive always cared for you. " England thought about shoving France away from him but he couldn't bring himself. "Sniffle alright, I sleep here." **By the time the spell will ware off anyway might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts. **Franis wiped away the tears and started to sing godnatsang. England fell asleep on France's chest. Sweet dreams, petit lapin saying before he fell into sweet dreams along with England.


	3. Chapter 3

10/04/2011 17:52:00

Finally the final chapter! T-T (tears of happiness), although it's short.

"Mumble, France." His eyelids opened slowly till they relieved a smiling Frenchmen smirking at him. " Ah, look who finally woke." He kept his promise. England thought to himself. France started laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" England asked with puzzlement tone. "Because am thinking how much fun am going to tell everyone that England talks in his sleep about non existent creatures." With that said, France got up and ran away with a little look of pain from the wound he received.  
What happened to my arm? Oh well, I'll figure out later. First thing is first; I have to tell this to Spain and Prussia. France thought and already imagine Spain laughing is head off knowing England's secret and Prussia making a clever side remark of it. England sat there surprised realizing that the spell finally wore off and the worst part; France knew that he talks in his sleep. "France, come back here you bloody git!" England partially roared out, while he jumped up and started chasing after France. Resuming back to the scene England chasing France and France laughing his head off knowing England would eventually give on the chase.

Bonus

A random British solider was looking through the armory until he finally went to check on the bows and arrows. It looked if all was in mint condition until it came upon him that a certain arrow was missing. "Shit." "What's wrong?" Asked another British solider. "Someone took one of our most powerful arrows." " Do you mean the cupids arrow? Crap, his majesty won't be pleased knowing that." "No, no it's not that arrow, thank god." " Wait isn't that the only arrow that the most powerful one?" "Well yes and no. We did have this other arrow. It's nothing compared to the cupids." "Then, what's so bloody important about it?" Anger hinting his sentence. "Well, as you bloody know the cupids arrow will make anyone fall in love whoever they see in first sight but the one arrow is more of love confession arrow. It makes the victim confess their love and go head over heals to please their lover in any way." Snickering, the British soldier # 2 was laughing his head until trying to gasp for some air he said "And how in God's name will that arrow ever work when there's particularly no such thing as true love."

England of course never knew the truth that the arrow that was in France arm was not in fact the cupids arrow but the true heat's confession arrow.

I hope you enjoyed the ending. Ah I would have uploaded this earlier but I got a slight fever and fanfiction loves to give me so much trouble. I sometimes imagine them saying "Oh, you silly goose of course we love to give you trouble."


End file.
